1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of earth or ground anchors and particularly to anchors which are inserted lengthwise into the ground and automatically rotated or tilted into locked relation under tension load.
2. Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,274 I have disclosed and claimed an anchoring device with screw vanes or fins radiating from a pile member having tentacles adapted to be projected into the ground for forming anchoring roots. This anchor is excellently adapted for heavy duty usage but may be too expensive for many installations where lesser anchoring capacity is sufficient.